For many years the transportation industry has been concerned with designing structural reinforcement members that do not add significantly to the weight of a vehicle. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,755,486; 4,901,500; and 4,751,249 describe prior art reinforcing devices. The present invention therefore seeks to provide an improved structural reinforcement member and a method for its use in a reinforced structural system.